A BITTERSWEET HOMECOMING
by Lady Lola
Summary: The homecoming from Israel is not easy, both Tony and Gibbs need someone to help them cope. Angst, fluff, love. Rated M.  Thanks to needtoknow400 for helping me so much!


**Author's note: this is my first attempt in writing a NCIS fic.**

**It's a scene about the episode "Aliyah"; it's set later in the night of Gibbs, DiNozzo and director Vance's homecoming from Israel.**

**I hope I did NCIS justice, because I love both this great show and its spin-off LA, and I know that there are lots of great authors who are writing in NCIS fandom.**

**Please, let me know if this poor, short fic is good or bad.**

**Contains graphic sex, just to let you know.**

_**None of this would have happened without the help, moral support and inspiration of a great fanfic author: Lee aka needtoknow400.**_

_**You helped me a lot more than I can actually say, thank you!**_

* * *

><p><strong>A BITTERSWEET HOMECOMING<strong>

They had finally made it to the airport, but then they split: the director and Tony went back to the NCIS headquarter, while Gibbs headed directly home, in spite of Vance who wanted him to write his report as soon as possible.

He felt utterly disappointed in the whole matter; he was sick and tired of politics, diplomacy and secrets.

He had trusted Ziva since the very beginning of her adventure in NCIS, and not only because of Ari: he saw in her eyes the need of being devoted to a cause in which she could believe, and he thought the Mossad was not what she was looking for.

However, in the long run she had lost her focus, and when she had given him that ultimatum he had had no other choice but to leave her.

He entered his house without turning the lights on, took the stairs and went to the bathroom; he discarded his clothes, put them in the laundry basket and stepped into the shower.

A few minutes later, he was already in his basement in sweats and a t shirt; he took a saw, a hammer and an ax and in less than one hour the framework of the boat he had been building for months got completely destroyed.

He was doing the cleaning up when he heard the man getting closer; he recognized the tired, quite heavy steps of Dr. Mallard approaching the staircase to the basement.

He had no desire of answering his friend's questions that very moment; luckily, Ducky was a very clever man who knew him better than three of his previous wives put together: he had already drawn his conclusions, which were pretty much all right, so Gibbs didn't have to do anything but nod and gulp his bourbon down.

*** ncis * **

Tony hated his life.

Walking out of the elevator and into the bullpen, he knew that everyone was waiting for four people to come home, and he hated to be the one to drop the bomb.

Ziva was not with them anymore.

Ziva was not with them anymore because Gibbs left her in Israel.

She betrayed their trust telling them lies about her mission, hiding Rivkin's crimes and putting both Tony and the boss in an unbearable position.

However, Tony felt guilty; he looked in McGee and Abby's eyes while telling them Ziva had left NCIS, and he saw a little spark of their light burn out.

After delivering the news and tapping down a brief, detached report which he sent immediately to director Vance, Tony left the building and hailed a taxi.

He knew he should have gone home and rested, his broken ribs were almost killing him; instead, he found himself outside Gibbs' house.

He took a deep breath, rubbed his eyes with his palms and entered.

*** ncis * **

Gibbs heard the light creak of his front door opening, so he leaned the broom against the wall in a corner of the basement and went upstairs.

Although the lights were still off, he knew that DiNozzo was sitting on his couch, cradling a bottle of beer in his hands and looking down at his feet.

"Hey Boss" the young man greeted him; "a hell of a situation, isn't it? I feel like Captain Kirk taking the Kobayashi Maru test" he added.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you talking about?" Gibbs replied drily; he was tired and had no patience left to be wasted with Tony's movie references.

"Come on, Boss, you can't tell me you never heard about it! "Star Trek II: the wrath of Khan"! There's this test, the Kobayashi Maru, that puts the captain of the mother-ship in front of two different and both losing choices: the first one..."

"Are you really here to blab about movies, Tony?" Gibbs grunted.

"I... No, boss, I'm not" Tony sighed, eyes lowering again.

"I already told you, there's no 'boss' here. It's Jethro, or at least Gibbs. Do you want another beer?"

"Sure, Jethro, why not?" the young agent answered. He reached out to grab the cool bottle from his friend's hand and brought it to his lips.

He swallowed a rather large sip of the bitter ale, trying to find the courage to start talking.

"Don't hurry, I'm not going anywhere" Gibbs said; he perfectly knew that his Senior Agent was there to talk about what had happened in Israel, he was just gathering his ideas before speaking. "Let me just tell you, we're both worn out, and you need to rest, so avoid all the run around and get to the point ASAP" he added few moments later.

They stayed in silence for some minutes, the only noises were the ones of their breaths. Suddenly, DiNozzo swallowed down the remaining of his beer and started talking.

"I just... just wanna know why" he whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why... pick me instead of Ziva. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm a good detective, but she is... I mean, she is great! She's a damn ninja, superstar Mossad agent, and I'm just a cop from Baltimore" Tony sighed. "I only wanted to keep Rivkin away from Ziva. You would think that the plague, the whole 'Jeanne' thing and even the death of director Sheperd taught me something about not trusting my instinct, but it's clearly not like that. Every time I follow my gut, it ends up badly. I really should stop. I screwed up once again..."

"Don't say that!" Gibbs interrupted him, "You did not screw anything. According to our information, Rivkin was a traitor and a murderer and he was in Ziva's flat. You went there to protect her, as any other good partner would have done. Jesus, Tony, you're a damn good agent and I trust your instincts as much as I trust mine!"

"Well, you shouldn't... When I got into the bullpen and told everybody Ziva was not coming back I felt like shit, like I let them down..." the young man added.

"It's not true. It wasn't your call... Hell, it wasn't even MY call. Ziva lied to the team, we trusted her and she lied to us. She shouldn't have asked me to choose" Gibbs replied, as he sat on the couch next to Tony.

"You're right, she is a good agent, and I trusted her because of Ari... But remember that it was Jenny's idea to have her in the team at first, not mine. You, instead, were exactly the man I wanted for my team: clever, loyal and trustworthy. I picked you years ago, and I'll always pick you. Ok?" Jethro leaned closer to look in Tony's eyes and make sure he fully comprehended the message.

He felt bad: in his young friend's eyes he could see sadness, loss and loneliness; he couldn't believe that the arrogant attitude Tony showed every day at work was nothing more than a mask, while the truth was that he was a man full of mixed feelings, accustomed since an early age to hiding his emotions and taking charge of all the problems in the world.

"I... Thanks boss, ehm I mean Jethro, this means a lot" Tony murmured with a soft tone of voice; then he lowered his gaze and, recovering his usual sarcastic smirk, he added: "Wow, this is such a Hallmark moment! If we don't stop here, in five minutes we'll prepare chocolate cupcakes while we put our make-up on".

"DiNozzo..." the ex marine whispered almost exasperated, lowering his head a little more; his best agent raised his face and, without thinking, pressed his lips to Gibbs'.

They spent a few seconds like that, mouth against mouth, then they parted; just as Tony was about to dismiss the whole thing with a witty joke, Gibbs grabbed his chin between his thumb and his index and brought his mouth back on DiNozzo's.

This time, the kiss was hotter and deeper than the first; they both parted their lips, and Gibbs pushed the tip of his tongue into Tony's mouth.

The young man moaned and sucked his boss' tongue with strength and need, while pushing the man's back against the couch and climbing on top of him; Gibbs put his arms on Tony's back, then he lifted the bottom of his expensive shirt and slid his hands underneath it to caress the hot, tanned skin.

Tony shivered at the contact and pressed his not tied-up hand on Jethro's still covered chest; the older man took the hint, and with a rapid movement tossed his t-shirt away.

The former cop wanted to plant kisses on the other man's neck and chest, but as soon as he bent down to actually do it, a sharp pain in the torso stopped him and he grunted.

"Sorry boss, broken ribs you know..." he joked.

"Get up, DiNozzo. We're heading to bed" Gibbs replied, with a commanding tone which left no room for a reply.

"I'm not tired, Jethro, I just need to find a better position to do what I want to do to you" Tony protested.

"You need to rest!" Gibbs ordered.

"I need you more than rest" Tony replied, and locked his gaze with Jethro's. The old marine once again was surprised by the look the younger man was giving him, surprised by the fact that desire and passion made Tony even more appealing than his usual standard look of self assurance and that brilliant smile and sparkling eyes.

"Let's get to bed, Tony" Jethro said softly, "We'll be more comfortable. Moreover, you're still wearing that dressing. Come on, get up".

Reluctantly, DiNozzo got up, promptly followed by Gibbs; his boss took his hand and lead him out of the living room and up the stairs, stopping every four or five steps to kiss him on his mouth and neck.

As they arrived in the bedroom, Gibbs was already in his briefs, while DiNozzo was almost fully dressed; the dressing was tight and didn't allow free movement, but with slow and gentle care Gibbs managed to get Tony naked without causing him too much pain. When they finally were both naked, Tony sat on the edge of the bed with Jethro standing between his legs, and started kissing and nipping his boss' flat stomach. A few moments later, he closed his right hand around his lover's prick and started moving up and down the shaft while sucking the tender and salty flesh on his hips.

"Oh Tony..." the older man moaned, pushing his groin forward and caressing the short, soft hair on the back of his young lover's head; he shivered in pleasure when DiNozzo brushed his thumb on the tip of his cock and then tightened his grip. He felt a pleasurable hotness in his groin and he knew he was close to his climax; when Tony moaned and licked his navel, he surrendered. He threw his head back and groaned "God Tony!". He came on his lover's neck and chest.

Still panting, Gibbs lowered his head and pulled DiNozzo's lips to his for a wet, dirty kiss, completely possessing his mouth and fighting the urge of pressing him down roughly and having his way; instead, he slowly caressed his torso, then brought his hands on his shoulders and pushed Tony until he was flat on the bed.

Tony couldn't quite believe what was happening: he was on Gibbs' bed, sweaty and panting and so aroused he felt his whole body yelling at him to jack off and put an end to his torture. However, he stayed still, looking at his boss with a mixture of lust, uncertainty and expectation; Gibbs smiled, that little, private smile that only appeared on his lips on the too rarely occasions in which he was able to forget everything and enjoy a moment of peace.

"Jethro, I... love you" he murmured, feeling so shy and insecure in admitting the feelings he had been hiding for almost the entire time he worked for the agency. His heart skipped a beat when Gibbs laughed and answered "So do I, Tony" and kissed him.

He stroked Tony's hips, then knelt between his legs and spread kisses all over Tony's inner thighs; DiNozzo shuddered and barely held back a cry when Gibbs put his hand at the base of his cock and licked the underside.

Jethro kept on teasing Tony with wet kisses and tempting licks till he heard his young lover begging: "Please, Jeth, I can't hold on much longer..."

"Oh really?" Jethro mocked, lapping and tasting the precum on the head of his dick.

"Yeah, please... I need... need..."; the young man was stuttering helplessly.

"Need to come perhaps?" Gibbs suggested; "Yes! Oh gosh yes!" DiNozzo arched his back as much as he could without moving his broken ribs, then Gibbs replied: "Good, 'cause that's exactly what I want you to do while you're in my mouth" and smiled viciously.

Jethro took Tony completely in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to suck forcefully and letting his tongue swirl freely along the shaft; the young agent cried out when his lover started deep-throating him, and after a few amazing moments he passed a hand in Gibbs' silver hair and came in his hot, moist mouth.

Jethro swallowed Tony's shot greedily until the young man was completely spent and clean, then got on his feet and went to the bathroom; he came back with a wet towel, with which he cleaned up both himself and Tony; he knew they were both too tired to take a shower.

"Come on, Tone, up we go" he said, while helping DiNozzo stand; he positioned some pillows against the headboard and pushed Tony gently against them. Then, he climbed on the bed next to him.

Tony bent his head a bit and met Gibbs' lips halfway.

"Jeth, I love you" Tony murmured, already half asleep; "I love you too, Tony. Sleep now".

* ncis *

* * *

><p><strong>Author's here again: Thanks for reading!<strong>

**I fear Gibbs is a little OOC, please leave a comment so I know what you think ;)**


End file.
